Many people like to drink beverages while on the go. Beverages are often carried by people for different reasons and to different places, such as to the beach, to the office, in the car, on a boat, at the golf course, at the shopping mall, and other similar places. Once opened, however, a bottle can spill its contents, wasting the beverage and creating a mess. Further, for some beverages, once the bottle is opened, the beverage contained therein will lose its freshness or effervescence as gases in the beverage leave the beverage and escape the bottle. Some bottles have caps or lids designed to be re-applied to an open bottle top so as to close the bottle and prevent spills. However, many bottles, such as glass bottles, do not have caps or lids that can be re-applied. Instead, the beverages in these bottles must generally consumed in one sitting, or the drinker must drink some of the beverage immediately after opening and then the rest at a later time, sacrificing the freshness or effervescence when finishing the beverage. Further, most beverages, if consumed over a period of time, will gradually equalize with the ambient temperature of the environment, which can be undesirable if the beverage was meant to be consumed very hot or very cold. An improved device for carrying a beverage is needed.